


K Project group chat AU

by Bear5629



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: #groupchat, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear5629/pseuds/Bear5629
Summary: Basically Neko makes a group chat and adds the whole cast. This is also an AU but I haven't specified the details but nobody is dead and they all have jungle for some reason? And saruhiko and misaki are kinda on good terms? Idk





	1. The begining of the chat

In the jungle app...

 

Chat names:  
Neko= Nekodesunya  
Shiro= Silverhairman  
Kuro= Theblackdog  
Misaki= Animetonyhawk  
Sumika Inaba=BootlegSayaka  
Kukuri Yukizome= kucurrychan  
Douhan Hirasaka= Sluttyrin  
Yukari Mishakuji= BeautifulBlades  
Saruhiko Fushimi= Blueswordsmen  
Totsuka Tatara= Cameraboi  
Anna Kushina: Crimsonloli  
Sukuna gojo: Pointsmaster13  
Seri Awashima: Ankolover

 

Nekodesunya has started a chat

Nekodesunya has added theblackdog and silverhairman

Nekodesunya: Hello

Theblackdog: What is this,neko?

Nekodesunya: It's a groupchat,kuro!  
You've never heard of a groupchat? Nya~

Theblackdog: I haven't had this app for too long so unfortunately I haven't.

Nekodesunya: Well kukuri taught me how to make one!

Silverhairman: Hello, guys.

Theblackdog: Hello,shiro

Nekodesunya: Shiro!!!! Finally you responded!❤❤❤❤❤💗💗💗💗

Silverhairman: My bad, I'm on lunch break now. 

Nekodesunya: I have the other's numbers! Should I add them?

Theblackdog: I don't think that would be the best idea,neko

Silverhairman: I don't know either,neko

Nekodesunya: Come on! It will be fun! Pleeease~?

Silverhairman: Well if you want

Theblackdog: I still don't think it would be a good idea but at this rate, you're only going to do it anyway,aren't you?

Nekodesunya has added animetonyhawk, blueswordsman, Ankolover, and pointmaster13 and beautifulblades

Theblackdog: and she did it

Animetonyhawk: What the hell?  
How the hell did you get my number?

Blueswordsmen: I'm wondering the same thing. Why add me to such a mediocre chat?

Nekodesunya: Hey don't be mean! You've only been here for a minute! You can't call it mediocre!

Blueswordsmen: Well judging by the people here, It seems I've been grouped in with idiots.

Animetonyhawk: Shut up,saruhiko

Blueswordsmen: Why hello, Mi sa ki  
**Yata** Don't you just hate autocorrect?

Animetonyhawk: .... 

Pointmaster13: Why the hell am I in such a lame chat? 

Pointmaster13: wait yukari is here too?

beautifulblades: Can you all please be quiet? My phone buzzing every two seconds is really annoying and very unattractive~

Pointmaster: same as always even on text huh? 

Nekodesunya: wait who is "beautifulblades?"

Pointmaster13: wait you added him and don't even know who he is? This chat really IS lame as hell. 

Blueswordsmen: I'd like to know how you even got them in the first place. You definetley aren't smart enough to find them manually. 

Nekodesunya: did you just call me stupid? >: [ !!?? 

Theblackdog: Do not underestimate a silver clansmen

Silverhairman: ^∆^ yeah!! 

Nekodesunya: I got them from that blue haired guy with the glasses

Animetonyhawk: why the hell did you give out our numbers, monkey? 

Blueswordsmen: Not me, you idiot. A certain annoying leader of scepter 4 is the one who gave them to her.

Animetonyhawk: oh my bad. Sorry man! 

Blueswordsmen: K

TheBlackdog: Oh that guy

Nekodesunya: BITCH SLAP mwahahaha XD

TheBlackdog: ...whatever

Silverhairman: You still looked pretty cool even as you got beat up hehehe.. Pretty courageous as always, kuro! 

TheBlackdog: alright 

Animetonyhawk: This is getting kinda boring  
I'ma add mikoto San! 

Blueswordsmen: I'm leaving

Animetonyhawk: Fine I won't saru but I'll add totsuka and Anna

Blueswordsmen: This chat doesn't need anymore people, you idiot. Don't add anyone 

Blueswordsmen: Actually nevermind I'm going anyways go ahead

Animetonyhawk: Fine then. you emo

*Blueswordsmen has logged off*

Animetonyhawk: He didn't leave though  
I'm adding them anyways

Animetonyhawk has added crimsonloli and cameraboi 

Animetonyhawk: Go Homura! No blood no bone no ash! 

Crimsonloli: What is this? Oh I see.. A group chat between clans. Seems interesting

Silverhairman: Isn't she a bit young to have a cell phone? 

Animetonyhawk: She's using mikoto san's

Cameraboi: Oh a chat! How fun! Anna's here too. 

Cameraboi: Hey what's with her username? 0_o

Animetonyhawk: I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT. Anna why did you chose that as your username????? 

Crimsonloli: Chitose chose it for me. I thought it sounded nice as well. What's a loli though? 

Animetonyhawk: I'm gonna kill him when I get to the bar. 

Blueswordsmen: Discussing the details of your murder plot in a group chat isn't very smart, Misaki

Blueswordsmen: Did you forget there's a government worker in this chat? 

Animetonyhawk: There is? Who??

Blueswordsmen: -_- wow I didn't think you were THAT dumb, yata.

Animetonyhawk: wait you just called me yata

Blueswordsmen: shut it mi~sa~kiiiii~

Animetonyhawk: looks like Mr government worker doesn't capitalize his texts either

Blueswordsmen: ... 

Animetonyhawk: lmao

*Blueswordsmen has logged off*

Nekodesunya: tbh Idk most of you but I just added the people Mr glasses guy gave me.  
There's more too but The app says you can't add too many people at a time so I'll do it later

Silverhairman: Why not try it now before everyone leaves?

Nekodesunya: If you say so Shiro ☺❤

Nekodesunya has added Sluttyrin, bootlegsayaka, kucurrychan, and Ankolover

Nekodesunya: They don't seem to be online atm :$

Theblackdog: who has the name 'slutty rin' That's so impure

Theblackdog: neko remove her

Nekodesunya: No way, kurosuke! You can't tell me what to do! 

Theblackdog: Shiro! Please tell her to remove the the user. She'll listen to you

Silverhairman: well Neko umm

Silverhairman: well kuro um... 

Theblackdog: Go ahead

Silverhairman: well uh. Lunch break Is over!! Brb \^~^/

*silverhairman has logged off*

Bootlegsayaka: who are you guys? 

Nekodesunya: It's me! Neko! 

Bootlegsayaka: oh hey Neko. Why did I get added?

Nekodesunya: because you forgot to buy me those Spicy crackers,Sumika! >~<

Bootlegsayaka: oh right that.. Well they ran out. 

Nekodesunya: ;-;

Bootlegsayaka: apparently some weird girl with Brown hair who has a crush on some strange white haired guy bought some for a weird furry like girl. I wonder who she is.. 

BootlegSayaka: Either way now I can't buy any! Oops

Nekodesunya: jeeez I really wanted some whoever that furry girl is, shes so greedy! She should really save some for others!! 

BootlegSayaka: hehehehe

Theblackdog: Wait kukuri has a crush on Shiro? 

Theblackdog: I mean I don't care or anything but since you did mention it and all, I figured I'd ask anyways

BootlegSayaka:She didn't say that but It's way too obvious! She ran all the way around the school just to give him some veggies or something like that. She definetley doesn't care about nutrition that much if you catch my drifit~ ;) 

Theblackdog: Oh I see

BootlegSayaka: Why are you jealous~? ;) 

Theblackdog: No you have the wrong idea! Me and Shiro are just friends! 

BootlegSayaka: wait I meant.. Uh nevermind 0-o I'ma just brb

*bootlegsayaka has logged off*

Theblackdog: I have errands to do now. I will talk in this chat later

*theblackdog has logged off*

Nekodesunya: She better go buy me some rice crackers

Beautifulblades: this awkwardness is way too unnattractive I'm out. 

*beautiful blades has logged off*

Pointsmaster13: I'm going too. But don't think it's because you left though! This chat is just lame as hell. Bye

*pointmaster has logged off* 

Cameraboi: oh dear everyone is logging off. I better join the trend. I might film later anyways. Wanna help me, Anna?

Crimsonloli: Let's film mikoto

Animetonyhawk: Oh hell yeah! I'll help too

Cameraboi: Whatever you like! Also I can teach you how to change your username too,Anna. 

*Crimsonloli, cameraboi and animetonyhawk logged off*

Nekodesunya: anyone on? Well the mission was successful! Nobody left the chat :D

Nekodesunya: Well I guess I better log off too and buy some crackers. Hopefully that weird furry thing or whatever sumika was saying doesn't keep stealing the crackers! 

*Nekodesunya has logged off*


	2. Slutty Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neko is stalking herself? And douhan is active now. Sorry this is such a short chapter

Silverhairman: Have you seen neko?

Theblackdog: I thought maybe you would know where she was 

Bootlegsayaka: Oh I think I saw her with kukuri earlier

Silverhairman: I think she knows the way around the school better than I do so I'm not too worried but I bought her those crackers she kept talking about. 

Bootlegsayaka: wait there's more? Oh crap  
I think I know what she's doing 

Bootlegsayaka: she mentioned something about staking out the machines to make sure a greedy furry girl doesn't steal them all

Bootlegsayaka: She also asked me what a furry was which I replied with "no comment"

Theblackdog: so she's spying on...herself? How foolish

Bootlegsayaka: I thought they were still out so I thought she would be back by now :/ maybe I should explain it was a joke lol

Silverhairman: That would probably be the best course of action 😅

Bootlegsayaka: yep I'll go do that then! 😬

*bootlegsayaka has logged off*

Theblackdog: well that settles that matter 

Silverhairman: well since she's with kukuri. She probably has some crackers by now. 

Theblackdog: most likely 

Silverhairman: Wait I have an Idea! : D

Theblackdog: What is it? It better not be something reckless

Silverhairman: We can share the crackers together. You're like my guard dog so I can feed them to you. 

Theblackdog: Is that a death wish? 

Silverhairman: I was kidding! Don't kill me pls

Silverhairman: BRB \°~°\\[}

*Silverhairman has logged off*

Theblackdog: hmph

Beautifulblades: Oh dear It seems my kuroh can't seem to keep a conversation now can he? 

Beautifulblades: Being threatening is really unnactractive, you know :/

Theblackdog: Be quiet

Pointsmaster13: this conversation is as boring as always 

Pointsmaster13: come on,yukari. Let's go fuck with some weaklings for points. 

Beautifulblades: I cant right now. Maybe later, sukuna. 

Pointsmaster13: whatever I don't need you anyways >:[ 

BeautifulBlades: good luck sukuna

*pointsmaster13 has logged off*

Beautifulblades: kuroh are you still on? 

Sluttyrin: I think he is. But I don't know much about this app other than It helps me make money

Theblackdog: That impure username-

*Theblackdog has logged off*

BeautifulBlades: Oh dear It seems he didn't like it :P

Ankolover: what is this? 

Sluttyrin: A group chat it seems. Though I dont know why on earth I was added to such an immature thing. Did you add me to request a job? 

Beautifulblades: no the strain nagare likes added you. It seems the blue king gave her our info for whatever reason. 

Beautifulblades: Though I'm not complaining. It's something to do while I wait for my face mask and hair to dry

Sluttyrin: whatever I want money

Ankolover: I'm the scepter 4 lutienant. I don't have time for these silly matters

Sluttyrin: me except with money lol

Pointsmaster13: so now you're here too? 

Sluttyrin: Sukuna you're here too? 

Pointsmaster13: yeah that dumb cat added everyone. The chat is pretty lame though

BeautifulBlades: lame but you haven't left yet? Hm? 

Pointsmaster13: shut up! And weren't you leaving Hirasaka? 

Sluttyrin: well since you're here I should remain just to make sure you haven't done anything stupid

Pointsmaster13: I didn't ask for that. I'm out later

*pointsmaster13 has logged off (again)


	4. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neko is pissed at sumika and shiro wants some rice. A short chapter but I might as well post something.

Neko= Nekodesunya  
Shiro= Silverhairman  
Kuro= Theblackdog  
Misaki= Animetonyhawk  
Sumika Inaba=BootlegSayaka  
Kukuri Yukizome= kucurrychan  
Douhan Hirasaka= Sluttyrin  
Yukari Mishakuji= BeautifulBlades  
Saruhiko Fushimi= Blueswordsmen  
Totsuka Tatara= Cameraboi  
Anna Kushina: Crimsonloli  
Sukuna gojo: Pointsmaster13  
Seri Awashima: Ankolover

 

Bootlegsayaka: Neko why aren't you talking to me?   
Bootlegsayaka: Oh shit this isn't DM oops

Nekodesunya: ..... 

Kucurrychan: Did something happen between you too? 

Nekodesunya: Hi kukuri

Kucurrychan: Hey Neko. What happened between you and sumika?

Nekodesunya: who? 

Kucurrychan: You know who! Sumika! You two were talking like normal yesterday.. 

Bootlegsayaka: I maaaayyy have pissed her off a bit. Just a bit. 

Kucurrychan: Oh Lord. What happened? 

Nekodesunya: I don't know what you're talking about! Neko doesn't know any liar meanies named sumika

Kucurrychan: :2

Bootlegsayaka: Should I DM the reason to you kukuri? 

Kucurrychan: Nah no need to. This app is having problems with distinguishing dms and group chats. Your messages will probably just appear in here anyways. 

Bootlegsayaka: Oh so that's why It sent in here. Okay I'll tell you

Bootlegsayaka: So basically I kinda made a joke about a furry girl who stalks the cracker machine and Neko took me seriously so she went to stalk the machine to catch the stalker and stood there all day. I went to explain it was a joke and now she won't speak to me. 

Kucurrychan: LMAO 💀

Nekodesunya: .... 

Kucurrychan: I mean- that was mean, sumika

Bootlegsayaka: It was funny though

Bootlegsayaka: I didn't know she'd take it so seriously 😭

Kucurrychan: Well it's Neko so what you did was funny but in poor taste tbh

Bootlegsayaka: IK BUT I SAID SORRY  
SHE NEEDS TO STOP IGNORING ME THO  
I ALREADY SAID I'D BUY HER RICE CRACKERS AND SHE TOLD ME TO FUCK OFF AND NOW IS IGNORING ME

Kucurrychan: That's big yikes

Bootlegsayaka: Oh I didn't notice caps was on lol

Silverhairman: Neko I think you shouldstop ignoring her (´•̥﹏•̥`)

Silverhairman: I like seeing my class get along! (｡>ㅅ<｡) 

Kucurrychan: Oh who was this again? 

Nekodesunya: fine okay shiro I'll forgive her

Nekodesunya: You got me mad but I forgive you, okay? 

Silverhairman: I'm glad that's settled (ಥ ͜ʖಥ)

Kucurrychan: Me too. They were starting to worry me. 

Bootlegsayaka: NEKO PLEASE FORGIVE ME I LOVE YOU!! I'LL BUY YOU 50 PACKS OF RICE CRACKERS HOW'S THAT SOUND?? 

kucurrychan: 50? :5

Nekodesunya: 50 RICE CRACKERS 🍘 😍😍

Nekodesunya: I LOVE YOU SUMIKA MARRY ME

bootlegsayaka: WAIT THAT SENT LATE-

Kucurrychan: Ah the adventures of the messy jungle servers. 

Silverhairman: Hey kuroh don't be a lurker lol ᕕ(˵•̀෴•́˵)ᕗ

Theblackdog: Oh... You noticed

Theblackdog: I didn't really know what to say. 

Theblackdog: Didn't really seem like a topic I could have a say in. 

Kucurrychan: Oh hi kuroh! 

Silverhairman: Awe well I have something you can have all the say in kuroh! (●'▽'●)

Theblackdog: Hey kukuri

Theblackdog: What is it? 

Silverhairman is typing

Silverhairman: well you know how I said I wanted you to make me this fancy German stew? 

Theblackdog: Yes. I bought all the ingredients and I've put the stew to cook.   
That's why I'm texting here. To pass time

Silverhairman: oh... 😅 well I changed my mind

Theblackdog: you did what? 

Silverhairman: Well I just kinda had a craving for white rice! 

Theblackdog: .... 

Theblackdog: well I've been busy with this soup. Maybe we can make rice later? 

Silverhairman: well.... I kiiiinda  
Want it now

Silverhairman: like right now (´༎ຶ ͜ʖ ༎ຶ `)♡

Theblackdog: Fine.. But you better eat it alongside the stew

Silverhairman: Okay (♥´∀｀)／

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'll try to update soon


End file.
